


Before Lafayette Gets Home

by Uniwhite



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, M/M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Sub Drop, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniwhite/pseuds/Uniwhite
Summary: Alexander and John decide to go against Lafayette's direct orders to wait until he comes home from a few days away with work. Lafayette arrives home a day early.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dirty Thirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033875) by [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun). 



> Hello! Considering that this was mostly written at three in the morning as well as my first story here, please be kind! Enjoy!

John's breath was hot against Alex's lips. "I need you." Alex's lips twitched up in a smile. "Do you?" John nodded, but didn't dare to move. He kew he would be punished if he moved to close the agonizing space between the two of them. "You're all I want. I need you closer." Alex chuckled and the noise went straight to John's cock. "Prove it." John was almost too far gone, and Alex knew that. "How." Alex smirked. "Let me take you."

"I'm yours." Their lips met in a crash of heat and passion. Hands grasped for each other and tongues fought. John quickly submitted to Alex and wrapped his arms around Alex's neck. Alex chuckled and laid John down on the bed before he attacked his neck. John let out delicious little moans as Alex's mouth trailed down John's hot body. "Alex..."

  
Alex looked up as soon as he heard his name. His face quickly flushed when he saw the look John was giving him. "I need you..." Alex's prick jumped and he forced is trail to quicken until he had John's dick in his mouth. John let out a sweet moan at the contact and Alex savored the sound. "Papi-"

"No, baby boy. Alex tonight." John nodded again, but his agreement was punctuated with a sharp cry as Alex sucked him back into his mouth. Alex grabbed the lube and popped it open before pouring some on his hand. He warmed it in his fingers before he gently inserted a finger into John.

  
John took in air sharply at the intrusion, but quickly settled down. "Fuck." Alex's other hand began working John's dick along with his fingers. When Alex pushed another finger in, John couldn't help but to let out a gasp before he moaned loudly every time Alex lazily brushed his prostate. "More...Alex, please..." Alex decided to be nice for once and released John's dick with a pop before he removed his fingers as well.

  
"How do you want it?" John looked down at Alex as heat rushed to his face and his crotch. "Like this. Just like this." Alex chuckled and lined himself up before he pushed inside. John's back arched obscenely, and Alex drank up the image of John full of his cock and gasping for air through a fog of pleasure. "Alex..." John's eyes were almost teary before Alex started to fuck him.

He was insistent, irregular, as if he was breaking at the seams for John. And John fucking loved it. To think that Alex now viewed John as such a thing to get irrationally worked up over made John feel like a prize. Alex let out soft grunts that mixed with John's breathless, loud cries to create a symphony that seemed slightly off.

The door creaked open, but the couple couldn't be bothered to look away from each other. "Alex...I'm close..." Alex's hand went to jerk John fast. "Me too...come with me." John nodded and with one more well aimed thrust, he was letting out a loud cry of satisfaction and tightening down on Alex to trigger his own orgasm.

Alex rode out his finish as John panted beneath him. "That was..." John smiled up at Alex as he pulled out. "Amazing." They locked lips before someone cleared their throat at the door. The two finally pulled away to see Laf at the door, looking almost angry.

  
"What is this, boys?" Alex and John shared a particularly guilty look as Laf's foot tapped impatiently on the wooden floor. "I asked you two for one thing. Can you remind me what that one thing was, Alexander?" Alex bit his lip and moved off of John, to which John almost whined about. Almost.

"You asked us to wait until you got home. But, to be fair, you said you would be home tomorrow night." Laf's eyes narrowed. "So you chose tonight so I wouldn't find out." Alex gulped, realizing his mistake. He glanced to John for help, and Laf's eyes followed. "And you, John. What do you have to say for yourself? I asked you two to go three nights without sex and you couldn't even go two."

John batted his eyelashes and decided to try and get out of this. He slipped off the bed and knelt beside it. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Please forgive us. We just missed you. Alex and I thought that if we couldn't have you then we'd have the next best thing. Please, Daddy, forgive us. I'll do anything. Absolutely anything."

Both Alex and Laf were a little taken aback by John. He usually never acted like this. Laf snapped out of it first and his eyes raked over John's body. He sat down on the seat at the foot of their bed and motioned John over. "Show me how far you'll go for me to forgive you."

John took his time crawling over to Laf before he knelt at his feet. John's eyes flashed to Alex before he focused on Laf again. Alex got the message and moved on the bed to please Laf as well. "We're so sorry..." Alex's hands went to massage Laf's shoulders as John popped open the button on Laf's pants.

Lafayette's eyes watched John, but he allowed himself to relax a bit under Alex's touch. John pulled Laf's cock out of his pants and he let his eyes widen as he looked up at Laf. "You're so big and hard, Daddy..." Alex sucked in a breath as well as if he was seeing Laf's dick for the first time as well. "Is it even gunna fit? You're huge..."

As Alex continued to compliment Laf, John went to work, kissing Laf's tip before trailing kisses up and down his shaft. John lapped at Laf's slit and hummed gently. "Daddy tastes so good, too. Alex, come try Daddy." Alex abandoned his post to kneel next to John. He took Laf into his mouth and sucked before he came up for air, licking his lips. "You're right. You taste amazing, sir."

"Alex come back up here." Alex did as told as Laf grabbed John's hair and pushed him onto his dick. John gladly began bobbing his head up and down Laf as Alex climbed back on the bed. Laf grabbed Alex's arm with his free hand and pulled him over until they locked lips. Alex pushed himself closer and easily made out with Laf.

John looked up at his lovers before he grabbed Laf's cock and began stroking what he couldn't get into his mouth as well as putting his tongue to work as well. Laf let out a sigh and Alex moved to kiss Laf's neck. "Good boy, John, but is that really the best you can do?"  
John's eyes widened as he looked up at Laf before he pulled his mouth away. "N-No, Daddy. I can do better."

Sitting up, John tried to take all of Laf's huge cock. He got a bit more than half before he felt himself begin to gag a little. Forcing it down, he went further until he felt Laf's dick hit the back of his throat. Swallowing, he forced a soft moan from Laf before he pulled his mouth off, coughing a little.

  
Laf petted his head. "Good boy, John, very good boy. I know how hard that is for you, so you are forgiven, mon cher." John's face lit up and he moved off his knees before straddling Laf as they kissed.  Alex watched as the two kissed with a gentle smile.

"I'm glad we're forgiven. I don't like when you're mad, Laf." John whined a little as Laf pulled away to look at Alex. "I said John is forgiven. I never said anything about you." Alex's smile fell as Laf's fingers played with John's curls. "John has earned his forgiveness, while you have not. Frankly, I think you deserve a punishment. Mon cher, get me the handcuffs and a cock ring."

John moved as soon as he was called upon. "Yes, Daddy." He rushed to grab what Laf asked for from one of their drawers while Laf crooked a finger for Alex to come to him. "Since you've been bad, I'm going to punish you. Mon cher, handcuff his hands behind his back."

John did as told and reveled in the fact that it wasn't him for once. Alex squirmed a little against the cuffs and looked to Laf. "How are you going to punish me?"

Laf smirked. "Come here, mon cher." John moved around Alex and went to Laf as he was told before Laf pulled him into his lap. "You're going to stand right there and watch as I fuck John senseless."

Alex scoffed, annoyed that John had gotten off so easy. Laf picked John up and placed him on the bed before he moved John to face Alex. The two locked eyes and John gave Alex a teasing look before Laf pushed a lubed finger inside of him. "Talk to him, Alex. You know what to do."

Alex bit his lip. Just standing here and degrading John while he wasn't able to touch him seemed a little odd. "Alexander, did I stutter?"

John watched his face as he tried not to moan, trying to give Laf a bit of a fight. "I don't know why you're bothering to even stretch him out. The little slut's already stretched out from both our cocks."

John's face went completely red as he listened. "He's just a cock slut, Lafayette. Just fuck him and listen to him scream for more." Laf chuckled as he finished stretching John before he lined himself up.

John gasped as Laf thrust in all the way to the hilt. "See? He'll probably start begging, too. All he wants is cock." Alex was painfully hard by now, watching John's sweet reactions and seeing Laf's pleased smile. "Fuck him, Laf. He'll cry and we both know he's so pretty when he cries."

Laf began to fuck John, hard and fast. Alex licked his lips as he listened to John start to cry and moan for Laf. His words jumbled up as his eyes locked with Alex's.

"Yeah, just like that. Make him beg. I bet that little slut would do anything for cock, wouldn't you, little dick whore." John whined out a no, and Alex groaned a little when he saw John's face light up as Laf hit his sweet spot.

"There it is. There's the whore's favorite place to be fucked." Alex's dick was almost purple now, and Laf glanced at him. "I'm getting close. Finish with me now, no cher." John nodded frantically and screamed out when he finished, squeezing Laf hard enough to where he came as well with a few more thrusts.

Alex moaned and his hips moved a little on their own. Laf chuckled and slipped out of John, laying him gently on the bed with a single kiss to his temple before he went over to Alex. "This seems pretty hard, huh?"

Alex whimpered as Laf took hold of his cock. "Have you learned your lesson, Alex?" He nodded feverishly and Laf nodded. "Alright, here." He pulled the cock ring off and with a few strokes Alex came hard in Laf's hand.

Laf grabbed Alex and picked him up, whispering sweet things to him in French before he started the water in the bathroom.

John laid on the bed by himself and was far off, his high starting to drop, and fast. "D-Daddy?" Laf cursed under his breath and promised Alex that he would be back in a moment before he rushed to retrieve John.

"Yes, mon cher, what is it?" John looked up at him with eyes pricked with tears. "You left me..." Laf sighed a little and moved to kiss John's temple. "I'm back now, Daddy's back. Come on, mon cher, come here."

Laf picked up John and showered him in kisses as he brought him into the bathroom with Alex. Siting him down with Alex, Laf realized his mistake. Two subs like this was way to dangerous to risk again. When the tub was full, he put Alex in and then John before climbing in himself.

He cuddled his boys to his chest and kissed both their heads. "I love you both." Alex nodded quietly against him while John broke into quiet tears.

Laf sighed gently. "Oh no, mon cher, don't cry." He rubbed John's arm and placed a kiss to his head before he glanced to Alex.

To Laf's relief, Alex was coming out of it, slowly getting rid of the misty look and starting to look worried for John. "Alex?" He smiled a little. "I'm ok. I'm mostly back. I didn't really drop."

Laf smiled and kissed his cheek before John took a shuttering breath. Both their attention latched onto him Before he was in Laf's lap. "Oh, mon cher. Everything's alright. Daddy's here." Alex stroked his fingers down John's cheek and smiled. "Yeah, everything's ok."

"But I got Papi in trouble...I'm a bad boy!" His cries grew louder and the other two men's hearts broke a little. "You're our good boy, John." Laf nodded and peppered his face with kisses.

"Oui, you're our good boy. You're a very good boy, John." Alex took his hand and gave him a smile. "You're perfect, Jacky." John calmed down a little at this, and Alex began washing him as Laf continued to reassure John.

They all got out once John had cried himself out and just whimpered in protest before Laf laid him to sleep and he fell asleep instantly.

Laf left him alone once he was positive he wouldn't wake up and went to Alex, holding him around the waist. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Alex watched Laf in the mirror. "You have to be more careful with him, Laf. We both need to be more careful. If we both drop at once...or if you and I drop or you and him...that could be really bad..."

Laf nodded. "You're right, mon chou. Are you ok right now, though?" Alex nodded and smiled. "I'm fine. Come on, we'll talk to John tomorrow about setting some more rules up before we do something like that again."

Laf took Alex's hand and led him to the bed, where they cocooned John and slept the rest of the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this. Comments and suggestions are always lovely!
> 
> And hit my up on my tumblr @IfYouAreInterested


End file.
